


My Master's Hand

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One does not simply deny what the One Ring wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Come to me, use me, let me take control of you and slowly twist your mind!
Relationships: The Ring/Aragorn, The Ring/Frodo, The Ring/Sauron, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My Master's Hand

I watched as the human moved closer to the hobbit. I knew that it was coming soon.

Who could overpower a grown man trained in battle? Could a hobbit fight against the strength of this man?

It would come soon. I knew that I would return home, the minute the hobbit was dead.

I-

No.

No.

NO!

How dare the hobbit use me?!

How  _ dare _ this disgusting being use me without my permission. Now the man couldn’t see him. Now this nasty hobbit could get away.

But I sense my Master. My own precious Master. I could feel his warmth, the fire coming from his soul.

This hobbit was afraid of him, as he should be.

Master was the rightful ruler of this land. My existence came from his power. My sole purpose, to assist him in creating order and correcting the mistakes of his predecessors.

And suddenly my connection with Master is gone. The idiotic hobbit removed me from his hand.

I am disappointed. I am filled with shame.

I am still with this Frodo Baggins. I was not with my Master, where I should be.

I am still…

Wait…

The other man.

Aragorn…

Elessar…

Come to me. Take me as yours. I know you desire power. Your fear is just, but in order to face your fears, you must take control of me. Use me, son of Isildur. Take me as your own as your forefather once did.

I know-

What?

HE DENIES ME?!

No.

The human is mortal. He is supposed to _crave_ me. Crave the power that I could give him. I was made to control others.

I was formed to _dominate_ the minds of others. This cannot be possible. This  _ mortal _ man denied his lust.

I am confused as the hobbit runs. I can sense the Uruk-hai nearing us. I wish the wraiths were near instead. They would know where I am.

I feel the heartbeat of the hobbit that has captured me.

I feel the thrum of life in his veins. A life that I wish was crushed.

There is not much time. My Master is unaware of their plans.

I would not be destroyed, according to the plans of those vile Elves.

I will survive and return to the hand of my Master once more.

This weak hobbit was taking me to the one place that I wanted to go.

However, he would never reach the mountain. Instead, he would be taken to my Master’s tower. I would make sure of it.

Before this journey’s end, Frodo Baggins will be under my control

He will be under my control because I was created to rule.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene took place during the moment when the Fellowship broke apart.  
> I had a thought that what if the Ring was an actual character in the movie? What would It think? How would It view the other characters?


End file.
